Heel
by HardyBoyz4Eva
Summary: John/Phil. Inspired by CM Punk's heel turn on the 1000th episode of Raw. John Cena confronts his lover after their WWE title match ends in controversy. Slash. Mpreg. Please Review!


**Title:** Heel

**Rated:** T (Teen)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Pair(s):** John Cena/CM Punk

**Summary: **Inspired by CM Punk's heel turn on the 1000th episode of Raw. John Cena confronts his lover after their WWE title match ends in controversy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone.

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg, etc.

**OOOO**

"What the hell was that out there, Phil? Do you _like_ the fact that Paul tried to massacre me?" John hissed. He was beyond furious with his lover, who still didn't fully understand what had occurred out there moments before.

Phil blinked slowly. "You're my boyfriend, John. Of course I don't like the fact that Paul was hurting you." He then turned his back on the Cenation leader. "But what was I supposed to do? Attack The Giant?"

John shook his head. "You've beaten Mark Henry, but you're afraid of Show? That doesn't make any sense, Phil. Give me a reason, Phil! I want answers! Why is Dwayne on a stretcher? Why did you let Paul hurt me?"

"I don't want to talk about this now, John. Can't we talk about this back at the hotel?" Phil asked lowly. He could almost see the eyes of several other wrestlers on them as the aired their dirty laundry in the hallway.

"No. We'll talk about this here and now, or we won't talk about it at all." There was a hint of a threat in John's voice.

"How about we don't talk about it at all, then?" Phil raised an eyebrow.

John shook his head. "That's not an option."

Phil rolled his olive eyes and shifted his belt on his shoulder. He then turned to his boyfriend, his hands on his hips. "Well, then. Talk. Talk away. I'm all fucking ears."

"What's the matter with you, Phil?" John asked with a low voice. "You've been a mess all week. Ever since your match with Paul, you've been one horrific storm of hormones. What is this? Tell me so I can make it better."

Phil bit down on the inside of his mouth so hard that he tasted blood. "I don't have a problem."

John rolled his eyes. "Clearly."

John and Phil could still hear the collective 'boos' from the arena. John Cena had officially become the first star to unsuccessfully cash in the contract that he earned at Money in the Bank, but with a controversial twist that had turned the entire WWE Universe on its ear. Not only had Phil allowed John to be attacked by Show, but Phil had then attacked Dwayne because The Rock had tried to save The Cenation Hero.

John honestly couldn't believe it. Of all of the people to betray him, he didn't think that his boyfriend would make it onto that list. And the fact that Phil had evaded all of his questions thus far did not help John's normally subtle temper. John had never really 'blown up' at his lover before. They had had their fair share of tiffs and they had even had times when they couldn't stand to be in the same room. John had never really been _mad_ at him… until now.

Phil fondled his WWE title belt affectionately. He liked the way that the gold shimmered on his shoulder. And if he continued to stare at the belt, then he wouldn't have to come face-to-face with the man he had just betrayed. He could understand why John was pissed. To be humiliated by your lover in front of a live audience wasn't a pill that anyone wanted to swallow, but to John, it was like the end of the world.

John took a breath to try and calm himself. "Please, Phil. Would you at least look me in the eye? Look me in the eye and tell me that you're totally fine, and I'll believe every word that you say."

That was totally unfair. John could read him like a book and both of them knew it. So, Phil turned away from him and shifted the belt a bit on his shoulder to make it more comfortable. "No."

"You can't do it, can you? You can't lie to my face." John knew that Phil knew better than that.

Phil still wouldn't look at John. "Nothing is the matter, John. Can't you just learn to let the matter drop?"

"I won't let it drop because I can see how much this hurts you. Believe it or not, Phil, but it hurts me too." John said.

Finally, Phil turned to him. He had a brew of hot tears in his olive eyes. "Fine. You want to know the truth, bastard?" He shoved a stack of papers into John's chest forcefully. "There's the truth. It's all there in black and white."

Confused, John took out the sheets and read them over. They were from a doctor that Phil had told him he had visited recently. At first, it seemed like a routine check-up. They had run the normal tests, plus a few additional ones thanks to the fact that Show most likely broke some of Phil's ribs in their match last week. But those results didn't interest John (he did intend to look in on them later). No, what interested him was at the bottom of the print-out.

The doctor had written in her messy scrawl that Phil 'said that he felt extreme nausea before and after mealtime, and would frequently become ill. Also, the patient has lost four pounds and has dropped from 222 lbs to 218 lbs since last check-up.' John looked at Phil. Was that true? How could he have not noticed such a drastic change in Phil's body? Phil narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. There was more.

'Lab technician took blood work. The results show an unusual anomaly within the patient. It seems as if the male patient has somehow become pregnant. Ultrasound confirms. He is three months into pregnancy.' John's eyes widened considerably. He turned to Phil, who held onto his midsection unsurely. Suddenly, it all made sense. The drastic hormones. The sicknesses. All of it was because there was a little baby inside his Punk.

"Lab technician took blood work. The results show an unusual anomaly within the patient. It seems as if the male patient has somehow become pregnant. Ultrasound confirms. He is three months into pregnancy." John read aloud.

"There. So now you know." Phil said softly. "I couldn't attack Show because I could have lost the baby. He doesn't know. And even if he did, he wouldn't care. He'll hurt anyone who crosses his path."

"But, then… why would you attack Dwayne? He could have fixed this entire mess." John said calmly.

Phil shook his head. "I don't like the way he looks at you. I know that that's not an excuse, but…"

John walked forward and set a hand on Phil's free shoulder. "You should know that I only have eyes for you, baby doll. Now, you could have seriously hurt Dwayne out there. I want you to tell him that you're sorry."

Phil narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. "I drop pipebombs. I don't say that I'm sorry to _anyone._"

John smacked him upside the head with a fond smirk on his face. "Yes, I know. I love you for that. But that attack on Dwayne was uncalled for and you _will_ tell him that you're sorry. Otherwise, you'll sleep on your own tonight."

"You would really do that to me?" If John didn't know any better, he would have said that that was a pout on Punk's face. "That's so unfair, Johnny! You'll have other chances at the title."

"Hey, now. You should know by now that I fight fire with fire." John said with a small smile.

When he realized that his lover wasn't about to back down, Phil relented. "Fine. I'll tell him that I'm sorry after Raw next week, okay? Don't worry your pretty little head about it."

"Good boy." John smirked. All of a sudden, he scooped Phil into his arms and started to carry him to their locker room bridal style.

A dark flush coated Phil's cheeks, but he didn't comment. Both knew that he secretly liked this kind of treatment anyway. Carefully, Cena unlocked the door to their locker room, walked inside, and then closed the door behind them. With a gentleness that few knew that he possessed, he set Phil onto the leather couch and took the belt from his shoulder. He put it over by their gym bags, where it would be safe and sound.

Phil wanted to make a comment, but John wouldn't let him talk. Instead, he leaned down and claimed Phil's mouth in a devastating kiss. He could still see all of the conflict and confusion in Phil's handsome face and it made John's heart hurt that they were turning what should have been a joyous time in their lives into a nightmare from hell. But right now, he didn't want to think about that. They had other stuff to worry about.

And they had _a lot _to make up for.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Is anyone else a little freaked out by the fact that AJ was named the new Raw GM? I know I am… anyway, here's a little one-shot based off of the last match! I hope you all liked and please review!


End file.
